<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kapow! by taye_z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863027">kapow!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z'>taye_z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taye's oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Afterlife, Burns, Crying, Electricity, Explosions, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, MAN GETS HIT BY LIGHTNING YOU KNOW THE BLOOPER, Mild Blood, Rain, Scars, Temporary Character Death, Temporary Hearing Loss, Thunder and Lightning, best friends your honor, i think i dont know, no beta we die like my social life, powers, this is my apology for tasering tommy in my wings au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/pseuds/taye_z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting struck by lightning is a 1 in 15,300 chance. It can leave you with blindness, loss of memory, deafness, seizures, jagged tree-like scars, or even death.</p><p>Tommy did not know one of the side effects was a sudden development in sparks flying from his fingers and electricity running through his veins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), gets run over by a roomba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>taye's oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kapow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pov: youre zeus and youre about to screw some blonde sixteen year-old up</p><p>so i saw the lighting strike blooper and went "huh, okay" and now this exists my life is in shambles (i originally had this named as kachow but i did not want someone to see this and think of lightning maqween stupid red car mf stupid)</p><p>(edit: why does <a href="https://csydes.miraheze.org/wiki/Evil_Lightning_McQueen">evil lightning mcqeen</a> not only exist but also have a wiki page hes like shadow the hedgehog but edgier)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rain poured from the sky in buckets. Thunder rumbled, and the following lightning flash illuminated the jagged and ripped ruins of a nation. Water had already begun to collect in the bottom of the hole, filling in small crevices.</p><p> </p><p>An obsidian grid lined the sky. Excess TNT continued to rain down, at least until the redstone wires were yanked apart. Two teenagers and one very young adult stumbled along the top, turning all the canons off in a pitiful attempt to stop further destruction.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy blinked the rain from his eyes, kicking and stomping on a wire until the explosives stopped falling. He glanced up, seeing two blurry figures making their way across the grid. His eyes flickered down, and suddenly he couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>His nation, the remaining piece of his happiest parts in his life, was reduced to nothing more than a chunk error. The van, destroyed, restored, destroyed and restored again was completely gone, stationed directly under one of the flows of explosives. Tommy distantly wondered if it was just a coincidence, or if it was targeted just to make everyone hurt more.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy spotted a grey figure, huddling under an outcropping of rock to keep from the rain. Tommy’s heart seemed to sink further, which he didn’t even know was possible. Now there was only the ghost of his brother left. Nothing else, since his jacket was long gone, and so was himself.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy noticed two presences by his side, his friends joining him to gaze at the destruction. He tore his eyes away with a great deal of effort, looking his companions over.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity had definitely seen better days. His beanie was soaked, tracks of water running down his face. A new scar crossed his lips. Tommy didn’t know where it had come from, but it looked painful. His clothes were decently ripped. Despite being able to respawn in-tact, the clothes did not have the same luxury, only being able to be pieced back together a little. His small, yellow wings were waterlogged and probably very heavy. His guitar, used moments earlier to strum the anthem of the now-destroyed nation, was no doubt filling with water. The wood would most definitely become warped and the strings would be ruined.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was standing on his left. His best friend stared at the nation he was supposed to lead with barely hidden shock. His once-neat and pristine suit had been ruined, blood stains tainting the white shirt underneath and ash permanently ingrained into the threads. His brown hair was burned and would most likely need to get cut. He favored his right foot, probably an unhealed injury from respawning. The front of his shirt was hardly holding together, rips revealing the burn scars on his chest. Tommy hadn't missed how he had jumped in front of Techno, sparing Tommy a potential death.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s eyes were dragged back to the crater below. It was a miracle they had all survived. Apparently their deaths weren’t impactful enough to use their last life. Unlike his older brother.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur caught sight of the three of them. He waved his arm, but the usual enthusiasm he had was gone. He had been standing up on the grid with them moments earlier, but must have fallen or something.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave his companions a cautious glance, before dropping to a pillar below him. It was once part of the lake, he thought. The lake that had been destroyed all three times now.</p><p> </p><p>Loose sand crumbled under his sudden weight, but the block-shape held true. Thunder echoed across the sky, lightning following only a few seconds afterwards. Tommy was left blinking spots from his eyes, the rain not helping in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as Wilbur made his way closer. He tried not think about how L’manburg was just torn to shreds, or how Dream said Tommy was <em> “just too fun to play with,” </em> or how Phil watched, cold, as Techno shot fireworks into both Tommy and Tubbo repeatedly, or how withers screeched and fired, or how Tommy kept respawning, but each time falling down a deeper and deeper pit- wow, he had a lot of things he would rather not think about.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Ghostbur was now standing on a ledge about Tommy’s height. The rain connecting with his body made a sizzling sound, but his face was uncharacteristically hard and determined. Tommy snapped himself from his thoughts, giving the ghost a small wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy?” Ghostbur called, warped voice somehow clear through the rain.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gave the ghost a somewhat steady smile back. “Yeah?” He winced at how broken his own voice sounded.</p><p> </p><p>Another flash of lightning left black lines dancing in his vision. When his sight cleared, he swore for a second, just a few seconds, Ghostbur had turned back into Wilbur, but that image was gone like the wind that howled through the empty crevice below him.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur’s hair floated around his face as if the laws of gravity were a mere suggestion. He appeared to stand a bit taller, despite the fact he slowly bobbed up and down. His bloodstained sweater looked more vibrant. His normally dull white eyes seemed to gleam again.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, I want you to bring me back to life.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy froze. Rain continued pelting his shivering form, but he felt none of it. “W-What?” Tommy all but whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The same ghost who talked about liking it better as a ghost was now asking to be revived? Tommy felt a bunch of odd emotions twist in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>Ghostbur’s lips turned up in a small, dull smile. “I-I want to be-”</p><p> </p><p>Thunder overwhelmed what he was saying, and Tommy was about to ask for him to repeat it when the loudest crack of lightning he ever heard echoed in his ears. He tried moving his arms to cover his ears from the sound but found he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went white. Burning pain wracked his body all at once, although it quickly faded into nothing. He could only see the white, and he couldn’t move, his limbs didn’t obey him, what was happening-</p><p> </p><p>A distorted voice, his own voice, echoed through his head. <em>You were just hit by lightning.</em></p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tommy panicked. He tried to move, tried to scream, tried to do <em> anything, </em> but he couldn’t feel his limbs, and oh god why was it all going black-</p><p> </p><p>Did-Did he <em> die?!? </em></p><p> </p><p>Tommy tried to struggle, move, feel, whatever, just <em> something </em> to prove he’s still alive, but nothing happened. He tried taking in a breath, but he realized he couldn’t, there were no lungs to breath into. No, no, <em> no, </em>he had just gotten back, he couldn’t die now-</p><p> </p><p>Three hazy figures suddenly appeared in the darkness. They were unidentifiable, just small white smears. Tommy tried to reach out, to maybe call and ask for help because he didn’t want to die, not yet, but he could only sit and watch.</p><p> </p><p>They abruptly disappeared, a weird blob thing taking their place. It had a round head and a cylinder body with no arms or legs. It’s face was cartoony like Dream’s... Dream's mask.</p><p> </p><p>A keyboard, like the ones used on communicators, popped up in front of the blob. Despite not having arms, a clicking sound rang out from the board.</p><p> </p><p>A tutting sound came from the blob, startling Tommy. It glanced up, somehow narrowing it’s pinpoint eyes. <em> “What did I say, Tommy? It’s not your time to die.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The blob, which spoke with Dream’s voice <em> and if that didn’t scare Tommy to hell and back </em> , pressed a button on it’s <strike>or his, if it was Dream which Tommy did </strike> <strike> <em> not </em> </strike> <strike>want to think about</strike> keyboard. Something yanked on Tommy, like a rope being jerked around his stomach with enough force to pull him back. Back to… back to life?</p><p> </p><p>At first, he thought he was still dead. Despite feeling an unpleasant tingling throughout his… <em>body?</em> he still only saw black, and he couldn’t hear anything, so he was surely dead.</p><p> </p><p>Then he noticed a sound like ringing bells in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his fingers twitch.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy found he could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It was like drowning, but instead of your lungs filling up with water he was suddenly choking on air. Tommy tried to move more, and managed to weakly push on… something, before collapsing back onto the ground. Wow, his shoulders were sore.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy forced his eyes to open. It was all blurry, but he could make out somebody hovering over him. He still couldn't hear, which was an issue he could resolve later, because he was <em> alive. </em></p><p> </p><p>He tried getting up again, breathing too quickly. Tommy thought he would never feel the rush of air filling up his chest again, but here he was. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Tommy managed to roll into a sitting position. Somebody or something propped up his back, preventing him from falling back down. He coughed harshly, and the person, it must be a person because he felt hands on his skin, beside him flinched. So he must have been propped against a wall.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy groaned because he felt so, so sore and the only time he felt this sore was when they were all building the blackstone wall and he had refused to take any breaks. He curled a bit on himself, still trying to hack his lungs out. </p><p> </p><p>Somebody crouched in front of him, probably the same person that moved him. Tommy narrowed his eyes, and like a camera coming into focus he could suddenly see all the little details. His eyes flickered around, greedily taking in all the colors (which was mostly grey stone and muted clothing, but it was better than the darkness). He looked back up at the person in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity moved his mouth, head tilted slightly in question. Tommy gave the man a blank stare, before raising a tired arm and gesturing at his ear. “C-Can’t… h-hear,” Tommy tried saying. He felt his chest move and vibrate, which was a good sign. “R-R-Ringing.”</p><p> </p><p>He must have spoken, because Quackity’s eyes suddenly cleared in understanding. The man turned, talking to... something Tommy couldn’t see from his angle.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy lost interest in watching Quackity speak with no sounds, and instead looked his body <em> (his body he was still alive) </em>over. His clothes were very, very burned and ripped, more ruined than before. He raised his arms up with faint curiosity. Jagged scars that looked like badly fractured glass ran up both his arms. They looked kinda cool, if Tommy was being honest. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes traced upwards to his fingertips. They look the same, but something about them made Tommy stare. He blinked, and then there was a flash of white and blue threading between his fingers, and then it was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy narrowed his eyes. What was that?</p><p> </p><p>His ears suddenly decided to pop, loudly, <em> painfully, </em> and he immediately slapped his hands against them. After a few seconds <em> (the ringing was gone) </em> Tommy lowered his hands. All the sounds seem to rush in at once, like the steady rain outside the small cave he was in, like the thunder still booming in the sky, like Quackity’s loud, very loud voice.</p><p> </p><p>“-deaf! And he kept shocking me whenever I tried to move him!” Quackity shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy decided to talk to Quackity in a moment, looking back at his hands. They looked normal now, aside from the scaring. Tommy was about to call out to Quackity when something flashed between his fingers again. This time, he could see the little threads of light entwining around his fingers, dancing down to his elbows. He watched with horrid fascination as a spark, a literal <em> spark, </em> flew from the tip of his finger. It landed on the ground and fizzled for a second before disappearing. He could feel a buzzing wherever the light came in contact with his skin, but he wasn't getting shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy screamed.</p><p> </p><p>He thrust his hands out in front of him, trying to push himself away from his own hands. The electricity <em>(he had lightning in his fingers what the hell) </em>continued to wreathe across his arms, not deterred by his panic.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity was staring at Tommy’s hands, watching with rapt fascination. His brown eyes met Tommy’s own.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is happening?!” Tommy shouted, panic making his voice crack.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey man, calm down.” Quackity raised his arms in a peaceful gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stared at him with wild eyes, breathing sharp and erratic. The electricity traveling across his skin suddenly fizzled out, but he still held his arms away from himself. “I-I just died! And now I got… sparky hands!” He waved his ‘sparky hands’ in the air for emphasis. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity let out a shocked laugh, eyeing Tommy nervously. “Y-Yeah, your heart stopped beating and everything, and then-” He cut himself off, faint anger coming to his face. “You-You shocked me! Really hard, and it hurt and I want you to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stared at Quackity, hands lowering. “No, I will not be apologizing for something- I shocked you?!” Tommy stared at his hands with a new cautiousness.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity nodded, still begging Tommy with his eyes to apologize. Tommy shook his head. “So you’re telling me I <em> died, </em>like actual death, and then Dream brings me back and now I got electric hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity finally looked away, adjusting his still-damp beanie. “Yeah, man. You got full-on hit by lightning and your body fell down from the tower. You were like, fizzling and stuff from the lightning and you were, well, you were clearly dead, but Tubbo pulled you into this cave. He didn’t bother checking for a pulse, he just told me to wait here while he looked for… I don’t know, either Eret or Niki.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy swallowed thickly. “What about Ghostbur?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity shrugged. “He disappeared right after I said you were, uh, dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked down at his scorched pants. He should have been burned, he realized belatedly. He should have burn marks all over his skin. Instead, he has the scars, and he honestly felt normal, despite being pretty tired and sore and also having a faint humming under his skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Who were you yelling at?” Tommy asked after a few moments of silence.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity jumped, startled. “I was, uh, yelling. At Bad. Through my, uhm, communicator.” He looked away, and Tommy swore his cheeks were tinted pink. “It, ah, helps me. Relieve stress, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded slowly. He would never understand Quackity and Bad’s relationship, and that was okay.</p><p> </p><p>Two people made themselves known by their frantic running outside. Quackity quickly scooted out of the doorway, making way for a very panicked Tubbo and… Niki?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo froze, staring at Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy gave a slightly nervous smile in return, raising his hand. He hardly noticed the little strand of electricity that flashed between his fingers for a second, but Tubbo definitely did.</p><p> </p><p>“...Tommy? What-” Tubbo took a nervous step forward.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy hesitated for a moment, before opening his arms. Tubbo practically fell on him. Tommy let out an “oof” but held Tubbo to his chest. He thought he would never get to experience human contact again.</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and suddenly he was bawling. He held Tubbo as tight as he could, sobbing into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I-Tubbo, I died!” he wailed. “I thought I-” he cut himself off with a mix between a cough and sob, burrowing his head into his friend’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo rocked back onto his heels, holding Tommy as he cried. Quackity turned away politely, typing on his communicator. Niki hesitated in the doorway, an unreadable emotion on her face, before she quietly turned and left.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy eventually calmed down enough to talk about what exactly happened. He talked about how he had died, capital D Death, before Dream popped up and brought him back. He avoided mentioning what Dream said about how it wasn’t his time because that was a whole other can of worms he could open at a later date.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity theorized the reason that Tommy’s hands now sparked was an effect of being brought back through tweaked coding. He had died via electrocution, and therefore when he was unfairly resurrected, something about the code bugging blah blah blah. Tommy thought code was complicated, much too complicated for him. Besides, hacking into literal reality was generally frowned upon in public servers, which was why Fundy did all his coding separate from the main server.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was eventually pulled to his feet, when he gave Tubbo another hug. This time, Quackity was pulled in as well. If Tommy died again sometime in the future, he wanted to remember what it felt like to touch someone.</p><p> </p><p>This time, death had come with powers he could probably master, which was very cool and maybe, just maybe, even worth it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lichtenberg figures, or the type of scarring you get when struck by lightning</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>didnt know how to end it so *chopping noise*</p><p>tommyinnit but hes actually jason grace? pogchamp?</p><p>you ever see people interacting and having fun cause they're friends and you wish you had what they had but you're terrified of getting ignored hahhhaha relatable? anyways i joined a new discord serv-</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/ttaye_z/">instagram</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/taye_z">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/taye-z">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>